Handheld tablet computers such as iPads have become very popular in mainstream population. The handheld tablets provide a way for people to do various tasks such as web surfing, writing emails, and even playing games. Video games are amongst the most popular activity for people to do. However, playing video games typically require a precise controller to allow a user to accurately input a command. Currently, there are no built in controller for the handheld tablet computers that provides accurate and precise feedback to the user while being ergonomic and comfortable. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus that allows a user to comfortably control a playable character, object, and/or provide input into a computer game in the handheld tablet computers.
Many of the present handheld tablet gaming control devices available are limited to a certain types of games or their functionality is limited due to their component configuration. Moreover, most of the gaming control devices are limited to a certain brands. The present invention implements a system which is able to connect with different types and brands of handheld tablets. The present invention is not limited to a certain type of games which makes the present invention a universal controller. The present invention comprises a control application which can be downloaded into the handheld tablets. The control application allows a simple wireless connection between the handheld devices and the present invention. The present invention also can be connected to the handheld tablets from a USB connection.